1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I compositions having a sterilizing effect and a method of preparing such compositions.
2. Background Art
Plating a metal element on an adsorbent increase the selective adsorption capability of the adsorbent owing to the surface polarity of the metal ion while maintaining a high level of adsorption capability. It is applied to remove polar contaminants from polluted water and wastewater. Known methods of metal impregnation for solid substrates are dipping, chemical vapor deposition and admixing during the manufacture process. Recently, much of research and development is being done concerning the anti-bacterial effect of active carbon electro-deposited with Ag. However, so far there has been no report about the anti-bacterial and sterilizing effect of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I against disease-source bacteria.
The purpose of this invention is to provide functional active carbon having improved adsorption capability against disease-source bacteria and microbes with prominent anti-bacterial and sterilizing effect as well as against organic and inorganic contaminants and preparing method thereof. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cactive carbonxe2x80x9d is meant to include activated carbon.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method for preparing active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I having sterilizing and anti-bacteria effect comprising:
1) a step of applying electric current to active carbon in an Ag plating bath containing Ag salt solution in the plating bath;
2) a step of washing and drying the active carbon of step 1); and
3) a step of applying electric current to the washed and dried active carbon in a Iodine plating bath containing Iodine salt solution.
Active carbon in this invention means powdered active carbon, granular active carbon and active carbon fiber. Active carbon fiber can be woven into filter cloths.
For this invention, AgNO3, CH3CO2Ag and AgCN for silver salt, KIO3 and NaIO3 for iodine salt can be used.
It is desirable to use 1xcx9c10 wt % concentration of silver salt in the silver plating bath. If the concentration is less than 1 wt %, there is insufficient amount of silver on the surface of active carbon since the dissociated electrolyte concentration is low in electro-depositing. If it is more than 10 wt %, there happens silver sedimentation correlatively in electrolyte since dissociated electrolyte concentration is high. Therefore, adsorption capability is decreased because carbon surface structure is changed.
It is desirable to use 5 wt %xcx9c30 wt % concentration of electro-deposited solution for iodine composition. If this concentration is less than 5 wt %, there is insufficient amount of silver on the surface of active carbon since dissociated electrolyte concentration is low in electro-depositing. If it is more than 30 wt %, the surface structure of active carbon is changed and adsorption capability is decreased because dissociated electrolyte concentration is high.
It is desirable to use 1 Vxcx9c50 V for this invention. If the voltage is lower than 1 V, there is less content of silver and iodine on the surface of active carbon because dissociated electrolyte concentration is low in electro-depositing. If it is more than 50 V, there happens sedimentation correlatively in electrolyte because dissociated electrolyte concentration is high. It changes the surface structure of active carbon, and then makes adsorption capability decrease.
It is desirable to use 0.1 Axcx9c5.0 A electric current intensity for this invention. If the current intensity is lower than 0.1 A, there is less content of silver and iodine on the surface of active carbon because dissociated electrolyte concentration is low in electro-depositing. If it is more than 5.0 A, there happens sedimentation correlatively in electrolyte because dissociated electrolyte concentration is high. It changes the surface structure of active carbon, and then makes adsorption capability decrease.
It is desirable to apply 10-120 seconds of electric current for this invention. If it takes less than 10 seconds, there is less content of silver and iodine on the surface of active carbon because dissociated electrolyte concentration is low in electro-depositing. If it takes more than 120 seconds, there happens sedimentation correlatively in electrolyte because dissociated electrolyte concentration is high. It changes the surface structure of active carbon, and then makes adsorption capability decrease.
Target microorganisms for anti-bacteria and sterilizing are mainly disease-source bacteria as described below. Some bacteria are used for standard resistance test against microbes in anti-bacteria-treated products in Korea, U.S.A and Japan.
1) Disease-source Bacteria
a. Staphylococcus Aureus: This is spread widely in natural world and causes yellow suppuration in the skin and food poisoning when food is contaminated by it. This bacterium is found in skin, mucous membrane, air, water, milk, etc. It is known as the origin of bacteria induced odor like rotten smell and sweat smell.
b. Proteus Vulgalis: This is bacterium to decompose protein and urea and is a kind of intestinal bacterium, which generates ammonia by decomposing urea rapidly. It decomposes urea and generates ammonia from wet-napkin of baby and then cause eczema in the soft skin of baby.
c. Escherichia Coli, E. Coli O-16: This is a representative bacterium living in intestines of man or animal, which contaminates water, soil and food. This bacteria usually do not have characteristic of disease-source, but it is contaminated by excrement directly or indirectly while it is living in food or beverages. So it is used as an index of contamination possibility of Salmonella typni, Shigella dysenteriae of disease-source intestinal bacteria.
d. Pseudomonas Aeruginosa: This causes green excrement of infant or green milk of woman in childbed, which is usually coloring bacteria into green and cause inflammation in bronchus, meninges, eye, nose, ear, etc.
e. Klebsiella Pneumoniae 
f. Salmonella Choleraesuis 
g. Salmonella Typni 
h. Salmonella Enteritidis 
i. Shigella Dysenteriae 
j. Clostridium Tentani 
2) Filamentous Fungus
a. Trichophyton Mentagrophtes 
b. Candina Albicans: This causes candidiasis, which generates skin disease by decomposing urea into ammonia
c. Penucillum Luteum 
d. Micrococcus Gyseum 
The following examples have been carried out in regard to anti-bacteria and sterilizing effect of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I system using standard disease-source bacteria, such as Gram positive bacteria of Staphylococcus, Bacillus Subtillis, and Gram negative bacteria of Escherichia Coli, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Klebsiella Pneumoniae, Candida Albicans causing condidiasis as yeast fungus, and Trichophyton Interdigital causing athlete""s foot as a kind of mold.
Active carbon for liquid phase (1560 mxe2x80x2/g, 8xc3x9712 mesh size, produced by Dong-Yang Carbon Co., Ltd. of Korea ) is used to produce functional active carbon having anti-bacteria and sterilizing effect by electro depositing active carbon with Agxe2x80x94I.
For silver plating, 1 wt % AgNO3 solution is used as electrolyte. Active carbon is plated under the condition of 1 V voltage and 0.1 A electric current for about 10 seconds at room temperature. Active carbon obtained from the above treatment is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day.
Electricity, 1 V voltage and 0.1 A current in the 15 wt % NaIO3 solution for about 60 seconds is applied again to the copper plated active carbon. Finally, functionally active carbon plated with Agxe2x80x94I having anti-bacteria and sterilizing effect is produced.
Functionally active carbon is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day, after washing 2 or 3 times in the distilled water. Table 1 shows its adsorption characteristic and FIG. 1 shows its anti-bacteria and sterilization characteristic against the disease-source bacteria. As a result, there is no significant change of surface structure such as BET specific surface area and pore volumes. Also there is almost no consequent change in adsorption capability.
However, the present invention brings huge increase in sterilization and anti-bacteria characteristic of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I, compared with non-treatment active carbon. This shows that process of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I performs well sterilization and anti-bacteria function with no significant change of surface structure of active carbon.
The active carbon used for this example is same as Example 1.
Electrolyte made from 5 wt % of AgNO3 solution is used for silver plating. Active carbon is plated under the condition of 30 V voltage and 3.0 A electric current for about 60 seconds at room temperature. Active carbon obtained from the above treatment is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day.
Electricity, 30 V voltage and 3.0 A current in the 5 wt % KIO3 solution for about 10 seconds is applied again. Finally, functionally active carbon plated with Agxe2x80x94I having anti-bacteria and sterilizing effect is produced.
Functionally active carbon is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day, after washing 2 or 3 times in the distilled water. Table 1 shows its adsorption characteristic and FIG. 2 shows its anti-bacteria and sterilization characteristic against the disease-source bacteria. As a result, there is no significant change of surface structure such as BET specific surface area and pore volumes. Also there is almost no consequent change in adsorption capability.
However, the present invention brings huge increase in sterilization and anti-bacteria characteristic of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I, compared with non-treatment active carbon. This shows that process of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I performs well sterilization and anti-bacteria function with no significant change of surface structure of active carbon.
The active carbon used for this example is same as Example 1.
Electrolyte made from 10 wt % of AgNO3 solution is used for silver plating. Active carbon is plated under the condition of 50 V voltage and 5.0 A electric current for about 120 seconds at room temperature. Active carbon obtained from the above treatment is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day.
Electricity, 50 V voltage and 5.0 A current in the 30 wt % KIO3 solution for about 120 seconds is applied again. Finally, functionally active carbon plated with Agxe2x80x94I having anti-bacteria and sterilizing effect is produced.
Functionally active carbon is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day, after washing 2 or 3 times in the distilled water. Table 1 shows its adsorption characteristic and FIG. 3 shows its anti-bacteria and sterilization characteristic against the disease-source bacteria. As a result, there is no significant change of surface structure such as BET specific surface area and pore volumes. Also there is almost no consequent change in adsorption capability.
However, the present invention brings huge increase in sterilization and anti-bacteria characteristic of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I, compared with non-treatment active carbon. This shows that process of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I performs well sterilization and anti-bacteria function with no significant change of surface structure of active carbon.
The active-carbon used for this example is same as Example 1.
Electrolyte made from 1 wt % of CH3CO2Ag solution is used for silver plating. Active carbon is plated under the condition of 5 V voltage and 0.5 A electric current for about 30 seconds at room temperature. Active carbon obtained from the above treatment is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day.
Electricity, 5 V voltage and 0.5 A current in the 5 wt % KIO3 solution for about 30 seconds is applied again. Finally, functionally active carbon plated with Agxe2x80x94I having anti-bacteria and sterilizing effect is produced.
Functionally active carbon is dried at 80 xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day, after washing 2 or 3 times in the distilled water. Table 1 shows its adsorption characteristic and FIG. 4 shows its anti-bacteria and sterilization characteristic against the disease-source bacteria. As a result, there is no significant change of surface structure such as BET specific surface area and pore volumes. Also there is almost no consequent change in adsorption capability.
However, the present invention brings huge increase in sterilization and anti-bacteria characteristic of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I, compared with non-treatment active carbon. This shows that process of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I performs well sterilization and anti-bacteria function with no significant change of surface structure of active carbon.
The active carbon used for this example is same as Example 1.
Electrolyte made from 5 wt % of CH3CO2Ag solution is used for silver plating. Active carbon is plated under the condition of 30 V voltage and 3.0 A electric current for about 45 seconds at room temperature. Active carbon obtained from the above treatment is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day.
Electricity, 30 V voltage and 0.3 A current in 15 wt % KIO3 solution for about 45 seconds is applied again. Finally, functionally active carbon plated with Agxe2x80x94I having anti-bacteria and sterilizing effect is produced. Functionally active carbon is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day, after washing 2 or 3 times in the distilled water. Table 1 shows its adsorption characteristic and FIG. 5 shows its anti-bacteria and sterilization characteristic against the disease-source bacteria. As a result, there is no significant change of surface structure such as BET specific surface area and pore volumes. Also there is almost no consequent change in adsorption capability.
However, the present invention brings huge increase in sterilization and anti-bacteria characteristic of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I, compared with non-treatment active carbon. This shows that process of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I performs well sterilization and anti-bacteria function with no significant change of surface structure of active carbon.
The active carbon used for this example is same as Example 1.
Electrolyte made from 10 wt % of CH3CO2Ag solution is used for silver plating. Active carbon is plated under the condition of 50 V voltage and 5.0 A electric current for about 90 seconds at room temperature. Active carbon obtained from the above treatment is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day.
Electricity, 50 V voltage and 5.0 A current in the 30 wt % NaIO3 solution for about 90 seconds is applied again. Finally, functionally active carbon plated with Agxe2x80x94I having anti-bacteria and sterilizing effect is produced.
Functionally active carbon is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day, after washing 2 or 3 times in the distilled water. Table 1 shows its adsorption characteristic and FIG. 6 shows its anti-bacteria and sterilization characteristic against the disease-source bacteria. As a result, there is no significant change of surface structure such as BET specific surface area and pore volumes. Also there is almost no consequent change in adsorption capability.
However, the present invention brings huge increase in sterilization and anti-bacteria characteristic of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I, compared with non-treatment active carbon. This shows that process of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I performs well sterilization and anti-bacteria function with no significant change of surface structure of active carbon.
The active carbon used for this example is same as Example 1.
Electrolyte made from 1 wt % of AgCN solution is used for silver plating. Active carbon is plated under the condition of 5 V voltage and 0.5 A electric current for about 10 seconds at room temperature. Active carbon obtained from the above treatment is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day.
Electricity, 5 V voltage and 0.5 A current in the 5 wt % KIO3 solution for about 10 seconds is applied again. Finally, functionally active carbon plated with Agxe2x80x94I having anti-bacteria and sterilizing effect is produced.
Functionally active carbon is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day, after washing 2 or 3 times in the distilled water. Table 1 shows its adsorption characteristic and FIG. 7 shows its anti-bacteria and sterilization characteristic against the disease-source bacteria. As a result, there is no significant change of surface structure such as BET specific surface area and pore volumes. Also there is almost no consequent change in adsorption capability.
However, the present invention brings huge increase in sterilization and anti-bacteria characteristic of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I, compared with non-treatment active carbon. This shows that process of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I performs well sterilization and anti-bacteria function with no significant change of surface structure of active carbon.
The active carbon used for this example is same as Example 1.
Electrolyte made from 5 wt % of AgCN solution is used for silver plating. Active carbon is plated under the condition of 20 V voltage and 2.0 A electric current for about 45 seconds at room temperature. Active carbon obtained from the above treatment is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day.
Electricity, 20 V voltage and 2.0 A current in the 10 wt % NaIO3 solution for about 45 seconds is applied again. Finally, functionally active carbon plated with Agxe2x80x94I having anti-bacteria and sterilizing effect is produced.
Functionally active carbon is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day, after washing 2 or 3 times in the distilled water. Table 1 shows its adsorption characteristic and FIG. 8 shows its anti-bacteria and sterilization characteristic against the disease-source bacteria. As a result, there is no significant change of surface structure such as BET specific surface area and pore volumes. Also there is almost no consequent change in adsorption capability.
However, the present invention brings huge increase in sterilization and anti-bacteria characteristic of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I, compared with non-treatment active carbon. This shows that process of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I performs well sterilization and anti-bacteria function with no significant change of surface structure of active carbon.
The active carbon used for this example is same as Example 1.
Electrolyte made from 10 wt % of AgCN solution is used for silver plating. Active carbon is plated under the condition of 40 V voltage and 4.0 A electric current for about 120 seconds at room temperature. Active carbon obtained from the above treatment is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day.
Electricity, 40 V voltage and 4.0 A current in the 20 wt % NaIO3 solution for about 120 seconds is applied again. Finally, functionally active carbon plated with Agxe2x80x94I having anti-bacteria and sterilizing effect is produced.
Functionally active carbon is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the to oven for a day, after washing 2 or 3 times in the distilled water. Table 1 shows its adsorption characteristic and FIG. 9 shows its anti-bacteria and sterilization characteristic against the disease-source bacteria. As a result, there is no significant change of surface structure such as BET specific surface area and pore volumes. Also there is almost no consequent change in adsorption capability.
However, the present invention brings huge increase in sterilization and anti-bacteria characteristic of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I, compared with non-treatment active carbon. This shows that process of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I performs well sterilization and anti-bacteria function with no significant change of surface structure of active carbon.
Active carbon fiber of Kuraray (Japan) is used as adsorbent for silver plating. 5 wt % AgNO3 solution is used as electrolyte. Active carbon is plated under the condition of 30 V voltage and 3.0 A electric current for about 90 seconds at room temperature. Active carbon obtained from the above treatment is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day.
Electricity, 30 V voltage and 3.0 A current in the 10 wt % NaIO3 solution for about 90 seconds is applied again. Finally, functionally active carbon plated with Agxe2x80x94I having anti-bacteria and sterilizing effect is produced.
Functionally active carbon is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day, after washing 2 or 3 times in the distilled water. Table 1 shows its adsorption characteristic and FIG. 10 shows its anti-bacteria and sterilization characteristic against the disease-source bacteria. As a result, there is no significant change of surface structure such as BET specific surface area and pore volumes. Also there is almost no consequent change in adsorption capability.
However, the present invention brings huge increase in sterilization and anti-bacteria characteristic of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I, compared with non-treatment active carbon. This shows that process of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I performs well sterilization and anti-bacteria function with no significant change of surface structure of active carbon.
Active carbon fiber of Kuraray (Japan) is used as adsorbent for silver plating. 10 wt % CH3CO2Ag solution is used as electrolyte. Active carbon is plated under the condition of 15 V voltage and 1.5 A electric current for about 120 seconds at room temperature. Active carbon obtained from the above treatment is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day.
Electricity, 15 V voltage and 1.5 A current in the 20 wt % NaIO3 solution for about 120 seconds is applied again. Finally, functionally active carbon plated with Agxe2x80x94I having anti-bacteria and sterilizing effect is produced.
Functionally active carbon is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day, after washing 2 or 3 times in the distilled water. Table 1 shows its adsorption characteristic and FIG. 11 shows its anti-bacteria and sterilization characteristic against the disease-source bacteria. As a result, there is no significant change of surface structure such as BET specific surface area and pore volumes. Also there is almost no consequent change in adsorption capability.
However, the present invention brings huge increase in sterilization and anti-bacteria characteristic of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I, compared with non-treatment active carbon. This shows that process of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I performs well sterilization and anti-bacteria function with no significant change of surface structure of active carbon.
Active carbon fiber of Kuraray (Japan) is used as adsorbent for silver plating. 5 wt % AgCN solution is produced to use as electrolyte. Active carbon is plated under the condition of 50 V voltage and 5.0 A electric current for about 30 seconds at room temperature. Active carbon obtained from the above treatment is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day.
Electricity, 50 V voltage and 5.0 A current in the 30 wt % KIO3 solution for about 30 seconds is applied again. Finally, functionally active carbon plated with Agxe2x80x94I having anti-bacteria and sterilizing effect is produced.
Functionally active carbon is dried at 80xc2x0 C. in the oven for a day, after washing 2 or 3 times in the distilled water. Table 1 shows its adsorption characteristic and FIG. 12 shows its anti-bacteria and sterilization characteristic against the disease-source bacteria. As a result, there is no significant change of surface structure such as BET specific surface area and pore volumes. Also there is almost no consequent change in adsorption capability.
However, the present invention brings huge increase in sterilization and anti-bacteria characteristic of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I, compared with non-treatment active carbon. This shows that process of active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I performs well sterilization and anti-bacteria function with no significant change of surface structure of active carbon.
Each active carbon electro-deposited with Agxe2x80x94I system is washed 2 or 3 times and dried at 100xc2x0 C. for 12 hours and used. Comparison between the active carbon made from the above examples and non-treated active carbon in pore structure, specific surface area and iodine adsorption capability and Quin tests for anti-bacteria and sterilizing are made as follows, and then the results are illustrated at Table 1 and FIGS. 1 to 12.